Hell Cat
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: Madara when bored decides to train Tora. Chaos ensues as the cat weaponizes chakra and becomes more and more deadly and adept at escaping the teams sent to capture her. Enlarged claws, substitution jutsu, utilizing a biju cloak... wait what? "How the hell can Tora use the kyuubi's chakra?" Tora was a cat on a mission, her goal? To take over the world.
1. D-Rank Tora

**Hell Cat**

**By: **TheDeadGirlRisen

**Beta'ed by: **_N/A_

* * *

**Author Notes: **The inbetween is boring, but Madara has found his own amusement by training Tora the demon cat to be better able to escape. A series of events leads to it being known as the cat from hell.

**Word Count: **1023

**Date Written: **6/14/19

**Date Posted: **6/14/19

* * *

"_All Cats want world domination."_

* * *

D-Rank Tora

* * *

Madara watched in amusement as the tiny kitten caused all sorts of havoc for the genin team that was forced to chase after it. The tiny cat was named Tora and was Madam Shijimi's latest cat after the last one had suffered an unfortunate accident. Already this new cat seemed to be causing more annoyance than the last one.

It may be due to the fact that this new kitten happened to be a descendent of a ninja cat.

Madara watched in boredom, it had been about four years since Obito had released the Kyuubi on Konoha. Madara followed as the cat was finally captured and returned to the fire Daimyo's wife. Tora was glaring sullenly at the genin team that had captured it.

"Cat. What do you say to me training you, for you causing Konoha chaos?" Madara asked once the cat was left alone in a room.

Tora looked at him interested.

Madara had found that animals were able to sense his presence, and cats in particular had a special connection.

"I can teach you how to use chakra, you might be able to learn a few jutsu's."

The little kitten grinned at him in interest.

"Wonderful," Madara said with a wicked smirk as he began training the kitten. He may be dead, but he could still cause havoc among the living. Heh, Tobirama had told him there was nothing he could do being dead, he was going to prove that bastard Senju wrong.

Itachi was currently with his genin team, who were many years his senior, as they had to chase after a cat. His teammates, Tenma Izumo, and Shinko Inari were currently chasing the feline to him where he had a trap set.

The cat, well more of a kitten suddenly turned left right before the trap. As if it had sensed Itachi lying there in wait, but that had to be impossible.

Itachi joined the other members of Team 2 in catching the cat.

_-5 hours later-_

A team of genin stumbled into the Hokage tour, their clothes were torn to shreds and were barely hanging onto them. Scratches covered them and Itachi was staring at the cat container with a wariness in his eyes.

"Hokage-sama, why were we not informed that Tora was able to sense people?" Their sensei Yūki Minazuki asked.

The Hokage blinked, "I was unaware it could do that."

"I see, and what of Tora's ability to use chakra to enhance her speed?"

"That's interesting…" The Hokage said looking at the cat who was hissing at them from inside her container. Tora was scratching at the container to no avail. With that Tora was returned to Madam Shijimi's care.

Tobirama stared in horror as Madara stood behind the team with a smug smirk as he said, "Good work Tora, I'll teach you a few new tricks that should help next time you escape."

Of course Madara had found some way to cause chaos. Well at least it was restricted to making the cat a bit of ninneko, that couldn't be that bad. Besides it gave the genin some better training then just trying to capture a regular cat.

Years later Tobirama would regret allowing Madara to influence that cat.

Once more Team 2 was the poor suckers who had to catch Tora when it had escaped, it had been a month and a half, but they still remembered the hassle from it's last escape. They thought they were prepared for her.

They were wrong.

Team 2 had the perfect trap set up and Tora was caught in it within moments, when Izumo went to grab it though the cat seemed to smirk and a moment later a log was left in her place. "How can it use substitution?!"

Itachi caught a glimpse of the cat a few minutes later and went to catch her, the cat hissed at him and launched herself towards him claws out. "Not my eyes!" he screamed as he stumbled back and the cat escaped.

_-3 hours later-_

"We caught it!" Inari exclaimed happily as Tora was now in the carrier.

"Meow," With that they all looked at the cat as her claws seemed to grow longer and had a blue glow to them as she slashed the pet carrier and it fell to shreds and she dashed off while they were still in shock.

"She… she shredded the carrier like it was paper!" Izumo exclaimed in horrified shock.

"Keep track of the cat, I will get a new carrier made for ninneko," Minazuki said with a sigh.

_-2 hours later-_

"Get back here!" Izumo shouted at the cat as substituted out of the ropes. Tora lept at Inari slashing with its claws as Inari tried to catch the feline. "EEP! My clothes!"

_-Another 2 hours later-_

Hiruzen stared at Team 2, they looked like they had been through hell. Shinko Inari was barely clothed. Itachi was smoldering a bit, and was the furthest away from Tora. Tenma Izumo seemed to be bleeding profusely from multiple scratches to his arms.

Even the sensei seemed a bit winded. "What happened?"

"Tora knows the substitution jutsu."

"And the reason you are using a ninneko carrier for the cat?"

"She can sharpen and extend her claws with chakra."

That was a bit worrying Hiruzen thought as he stared at the battered team, still they had completed it, even if it had taken them awhile.

"Good job."

Hiruzen sighed as he gazed at the stack of complaints from the genin about their wounds from the cat known as Tora, it had been six months and the cat was only getting better at hiding and causing chaos amongst the genin. It had even earned the nickname as the demon cat.

A lot of people were saying that the cat needed to be put down, but Madam Shijimi refused. As it was he was going to have to make the mission a higher rank, the cat was simply to dangerous for a simple D-rank mission.

Signing the proper paperwork he sighed. For some reason he felt like Tora was going to be the death of him.

* * *

**A/n: This Story is mostly focused around Tora. It only has seven chapters planned. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. C-Rank Tora

**Hell Cat**

**By: **TheDeadGirlRisen

**Beta'ed by: **_N/A_

* * *

**Author Notes: **And this is when you should really realize this is a crack fic. Chapter lengths will vary wildly as they are going to be addressed around whatever rank Tora is. Some will be shorter, some will be longer.

**Word Count: **3770

**Date Written: **6/15/19 - 6/16/19

**Date Posted: **6/16/19

* * *

"_...And so does Madara."_

* * *

C-Rank Tora

* * *

Tora hissed at Madara gaining the spirit's attention. Madara raised an eyebrow at her and wondered what else he could teach her, as a ninja cat she could learn some techniques, but there was only so much she could do with limited chakra. Though it did help that the cat had figured out how to absorb chakra.

Madara's grin was sinister as he thought of something that might work and it would cause an untold amount of chaos in the village. It was also incredibly dangerous to the cat.

With a dark chuckle of evil anticipation he told the cat his idea.

Naruto had just finished his schooling for the day and was walking home when he saw an odd sight, a team of badly wounded genin chasing after a feline. What was particularly odd was that he never had seen the cat this close to the academy. He had heard about the cat from his Jiji's complaining.

That must be Tora the demon cat which had managed to get itself to be ranked a C-rank threat. When he got back to his apartment he kicked off his shoes and decided to get a cup of ramen.

"Meow."

Naruto jumped and turning to the direction of the window he saw Tora sitting there staring at him.

He gulped as it seemed to be staring at his soul. He could see the intelligence in the cats eyes. "What do you want?" He questioned.

The cat jumped to the ground and it's claws started glowing blue. It started to carve into his floorboard. When it was done all that was left was the word Chakra. Naruto blinked in confusion, "You want my chakra?"

The cat glared and shook its head before carving another word. Kyuubi. "Ehh? But isn't the Kyuubi dead?"

Tora hissed angrily at him. It looked ready to maul him.

Naruto sweatdropped, "Please don't hurt me. I'm just trying to understand."

Tora stopped hissing at least but it still looked annoyed, "You think I have the Kyuubi's chakra and you want it?"

The cat nodded.

Naruto knew that agreeing was a really bad idea, but being mauled and mutilated by the demon cat sounded even less pleasant. "Alright, if I can figure it out I'll give it to you, in return you don't harm me."

Tora's eyes narrowed before it nodded in agreement. "Any idea how I can give you the chakra?"

It's head tilted for a moment and then it went to his bookshelf and got one from the shelf and started to flip through its pages until it stopped on one. Naruto shivered, that just seemed unnaturally smart. He went to the page which was describing mediation.

Then the cat started to carve into his floor again. 1 month. "I have a month to figure it out?"

Tora nodded and then left out of his window. Naruto shuddered. "I guess I better figure it out then."

_-3 weeks later-_

Everyday after school Naruto immediately finished his homework before working on meditating. Despite his inclinations he had kept the fact Tora wanted the Kyuubi's chakra a secret.

He figured it would be worth it to see the villagers panic a bit. They called him a demon and a monster, and so he would aid Tora, if only to get one over on Konoha. Besides it was better than being hospitalized from that cat.

So here he was sitting cross legged on his bed, so far he had no success, and he only had one week left till the deadline was up. Focusing a bit he tried to ignore his thoughts. To let everything go away.

No worry. No fear.

With his eyes closed all he could see was black. He could feel his bed beneath him until he ignored that feeling as well.

He was floating in black, until he wasn't.

Now he was in a sewer. It was dark with flickering lights and it was damp. He walked along the path until he saw a large doorway which led into a large room with bars on the other side.

Lying there was the Kyuubi. A single eye opened revealing a giant red slitted eye. "**What do you want jailor?**" It questioned in a growl.

"I was told to figure out how to give your chakra to a cat," Naruto responded as he crossed his arms and stared at the Kyuubi's eye. For some reason Tora seemed more scary than the Kyuubi.

Confusion entered it's eye. "**You wish to give my chakra… to a cat.**"

"I wish not to get mauled by said cat and it gave me a deadline of one month to figure it out, so yes I do."

"**Explain everything first.**"

So Naruto did, he told how Tora had been in his apartment and told him about the Kyuubi being within him and how it wanted the biju's chakra. "**Interesting,**" the Kyuubi commented after Naruto was done.

"**Transfering my chakra to the cat may kill it,**" The Biju commented.

"I'm pretty sure if that happened then the genins would celebrate its death."

The Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto paused, "Do you have a name, besides for Kyuubi?"

"**Kyuubi is a title, not a name**," the beast replied. "**As for my name, I won't tell you**."

Naruto pouted for a moment but then just shrugged it off. "Alright so is there anything I need to do or practice before Tora comes next week?"

"**You might wish to find a secluded place away from people, or see about a barrier so those ninja's do not feel my chakra while you are transferring it.**"

"A barrier?"

"**Yes, like a barrier seal,**" the Kyuubi answered looking mildly annoyed.

Naruto sighed, "What is a seal?"

"**A Uzumaki who does not know what a seal is? Ha!**" Kyuubi chuckled amused by his ignorance.

"What does my last name have to do with anything?!" Naruto demanded.

"**I could tell you, but I think it would be better for you to find out for yourself.**"

"So I have a week to learn a barrier seal to prevent people from feeling your chakra, alright then. Good-bye then Kyuubi-sama!"

The giant eye just closed.

Naruto quickly figured out how to exit his mindscape and made his way to the library and started looking up seals and barrier seals.

_-One Week Later-_

Naruto had finished drawing the seals needed and was now nervously waiting for Tora, the last of the month had passed yesterday.

"Meow."

Naruto jumped in shock as the cat was somehow behind him. It was staring at him with a questioning look in its eyes. "I'm pretty sure I figured it out, I need to activate the barrier seal, so that people don't feel the Kyuubi's chakra."

Tora gave a nod and Naruto activated the seal.

"Alright, this is going to hurt, but the Kyuubi told me the best way to transfer chakra to you was for you to bite my hand and then I would need to channel it's chakra to you. Kyuubi said that it will only give you a little bit for now, but if you amuse it the kyuubi may eventually give you more," Naruto stated. He had taken to talking to the Kyuubi after his homework was done for a little bit as he had no one else to talk with.

Tora nodded and bit his hand. Naruto winced in pain, but he felt the Kyuubi pushing a fraction of it's chakra to the cat. The chakra flow stopped and Naruto watched as Tora's eyes went red like the Kyuubi's.

After a moment it disappeared. Tora seemed to be concentrating and the red eyes came back. Tora seemed to nod to itself as the eyes disappeared again. Naruto shivered as the cat stared at him for a moment. Even without the Kyuubi's chakra it was terrifying.

The cat seemed to pause before it started clawing the ground again. Naruto sighed, he would have to sandpaper the wood to get rid of this newest word. Minion. "I'm your minion?"

Tora nodded. "Well if it prevents me from getting mauled, I'm good with that."

With that the cat jumped out of his window, which he swore had been closed earlier. Naruto shivered, that cat was insanely smart

Itachi sighed as he stared at the C-rank mission, it had been awhile since the Hokage had given them the catch Tora mission. He had a bad feeling about this mission. Worse than the bad feeling he normally got when he got the catch Tora mission.

The team sighed as they put on the safety goggles, made specifically to protect their eyes from the claws of Tora. Their clothes would have to be trashed, but that was expected with this mission, hopefully they would have enough clothes left to cover private parts.

Tora had on a few occasions shredded all the clothes of the team chasing after her, leaving them stark naked. Once an unlucky genin had apparently soaked Tora in cold water. The demon cat had eviscerated him in return.

That poor genin had quit being a ninja. Rumors had it Tora would occasionally find him and just stare at him until the boy noticed and fainted after screaming. Itachi shook his head from these thoughts.

"So what's the plan Sensei?" Inari asked nervously biting her lip.

He in return shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe Itachi can genjutsu her?"

"We tried that as soon as we released the genjutsu and Tora learned she was in the carrier she shredded it."

"That's because we grabbed the wrong carrier, it works perfectly when we grab the right carrier. The only tricky part is getting her to look Itachi in the eyes. I swear that cat knows what we try to do as soon as she sees that it's us after her."

The team made sure to grab the cage that chakra resistant and then they started the tedious search for Tora. Hours later and they managed to position the cat where she was forced to look into Itachi's sharingan eyes.

They put it into the cage and they started trudging back.

"Meow."

Warily the team looked at the cat who was sitting calmly and was somehow wearing a smug look. Then her eyes turned slitted and red and perhaps more worryingly red chakra bubbled on her claws before she turned the cage into shreds.

Yūki Minazuki was in shock as he shuddered at the feel of the chakra, that had been the kyuubi's chakra. Clearly. But how?! "How the hell can Tora use the kyuubi's chakra!?"

An Anbu who had shown up at the feel of the chakra blinked, "Tora?"

Yuki whimpered, "Yes Tora, the cat, was using _that_ chakra somehow."

The Anbu shivered. "You're going to need a better pet carrier. I'll let the Hokage know."

Hiruzen was currently taking a breather from his paperwork. He hoped something came up that could distract him from the horrors of the paperwork. As if answering his thoughts an Anbu came into his room.

"Hokage-same," the Anbu said kneeling.

"What is it?" He questioned, glad for the break.

"It's Tora-"

"Shouldn't this be something Team 2 can tell me in their report?"

Hiruzen got the distinct feeling the Anbu was a bit put off with him interrupting, ah well they were his lackeys they could deal with it. He mentally gave a bit of a frown, maybe he shouldn't have tried that leafy green stuff his student had sent him from the land of Tea. Though it did give him a nice buzz without drinking sake.

"Tora used the Kyuubi's chakra."

Hiruzen blinked, "What?"

"Tora used the Kyuubi's chakra," The Anbu repeated.

"I can't be hearing you correctly, Tora, a simple cat, can use the most deadliest biju's chakra?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"How?!"

The Anbu shrugged.

"Get me Naruto, maybe he can provide some answers…" The Hokage commanded. "Hopefully without revealing his burden," he muttered as the Anbu left.

About ten minutes later and the Anbu returned with Naruto who had a frown on his face and his eyes were practically screaming their confusion.

"Naruto-kun, has a cat visited you recently?"

Naruto took a moment to respond before he asked "Why do you want to know Jiji?"

Hiruzen paused, a bit surprised the boy hadn't immediately answer his question. "Nothing important, so did one?"

"Well yes, it bit my hand and then went off after it's eyes weirdly changed colors."

Hiruzen sighed, "Did she look like this?" He held a picture of Tora.

"Yeah, that's the one, isn't that the Tora you complain about?"

"Yes, try and make sure she doesn't bite you again Naruto."

"Between it- her biting my hand, and her mauling me, which should I choose?" Naruto asked flatly crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Hiruzen stared at the boy, Naruto was acting strangely, and now that he thought about it the teachers have said that Naruto seemed to have calmed down this past month.

"How do you know she would maul you?"

Naruto snorted as he looked around the room, "Tora got her point across very clearly, she is scarily intelligent."

"Thank you for help Naruto."

"Yeah sure jiji," Naruto smirked as he said, "She even told me about having the Kyuubi within me." With that bombshell the cackling 5 year old lept out the window.

Hiruzen slammed his face into his desk. "How does a cat tell anyone anything?"

After a few moments he looked up at the Anbu who was still standing their, "Tell Team 2 to keep it under a genjutsu, I will have to get in contact with Jiraiya to have something strong enough to hold a cat using biju chakra."

"Yes Hokage-sama," The Anbu said bowing and leaving.

The nine year old prodigy Uchiha was tired of chasing after the cat, a couple hours ago the Anbu had told them to just keep her under genjutsu for now, but that still meant they had to catch her again. Luckily the chunin exams would be coming up in a month, Sensei had already promised they could enter.

Another half hour later and Itachi was holding the cat as it was in a sharingan genjutsu. They returned to the tower and were told to go to the Hokage's office. Inside was both the Hokage and a man Itachi recognized as Jiraiya of the sannin. "Here's the carrier, it was a good thing I was nearby. Still it's crazy that the cat can somehow use that chakra. I don't know how much of that chakra it can withstand though, certainly not much."

"Please put Tora in the carrier and release the genjutsu. The cat took a moment to shake off her daze and then she hissed and her eyes went red and her claws took the red chakra as she slashed at the carrier which withstood against the attack. It probably helped that the carrier was made out of metal instead of plastic like the last cages.

"Good work, now you can rest, but I have a new mission for you to head out to in the morning."

"What is it?"

"Since your team has had exemplary performance with it's missions you will be escorting the fire daimyo for one of his routine visits."

"Understood Hokage-sama!" Team 2 coursed.

Madara was teaching some more tricks to Tora as she got used to the small amount of Kyuubi's chakra. She would occasionally need to recharge it, but it seemed that the Kyuubi had made it so that Tora had a second source she could draw from to use the Kyuubi's chakra.

If the biju knew that Madara was helping Tora, he doubted the nine tails would be so lenient with it's chakra. Madara paused as he felt Obito's chakra relatively close by. Curious what his… apprentice… was up to he decided to go check in. "Cat, keep practicing, I'll be back in a few days, maybe a week."

Tora just glared at him. Madara rolled his eyes, it was a spiteful little thing, but amusing.

Madara quickly caught up to Obito, being a spirit did have some perks. His apprentice was currently watching a group of genins and the fire daimyo. Madara blinked as he recognized the team as Team 2, the one who always used genjutsu on Tora.

The infamous Uchiha watched as Obito used a genjutsu on the team and killed the other male genin, a Tenma Izumo, and looked like he was about to kill the fire daimyo when he paused and seemed to curse before leaping away.

Madara scowled, what was the point of that if he didn't manage to kill the fire daimyo. A few seconds later a white haired man Madara recognized as Kakashi came upon them. He scoffed, Obito had plenty of time to have killed them all before the white haired lightning user showed up.

He was really starting to wish he had chosen a better apprentice.

Getting back to Konoha he discovered that the female had decided to quit being a shinobi. Madara continued to train Tora and help it improve, but he kept an ear open and heard that Team 2 had been assigned new members, and that the teacher still allowed them to participate in the chunin exams. Itachi the current clan heir managed to become a chunin though, which meant he could take more important missions.

Another 6 months later and 8 escape attempts by Tora and 4 top ups from the Jinchuuriki, Madara deemed the cat ready for more of the Kyuubi's chakra, hopefully the biju would be willing to lend it more.

Naruto no longer jumped when Tora showed up in his apartment, instead he opened up a can of tuna for the cat. It made Tora less grumpy if he fed her. "Hello Master," Tora liked it when he called her that, so he would be a good minion and not get mauled like that one time when he had pissed her off.

Between her and Jiji, he was more scared of her.

"You are a bit early for your top up," he stated tilting his head.

"I want more than the current limit of Biju chakra," Tora stated, and Naruto was still getting use to his gift from the Kyuubi, which was the ability to understand cats and dogs. Tora didn't have to be meowing or anything, but the body language itself translated to words. So it wasn't so much as hearing what she was saying as understanding what she was conveying as words. It was weird, but useful.

"Alright I will talk to the Kyuubi and see what he has to say."

At least the Kyuubi had said he prefered to be announced with male pronouns despite technically being genderless. Naruto quickly went into his mindscape.

"Tora want's more chakra. Do you think she can handle one-tails worth?"

The giant eye opened, "**I was wondering when that feline would ask, yes she is, and so are you since you have been practicing as well.**"

"Alright, I will tell her. Bye!"

Naruto left the mindscape, "The kyuubi has agreed with giving you one-tails, and your capacity will be upgraded to hold enough for holding a one-tailed cloak for ten minutes."

"Good," Tora stated with a nod before biting his hand.

The chakra flowed into her.

Itachi stared at the team in front of him, his eyes narrowed, "I became a chunin to not have to deal with that menace." He stated.

"Please you have to help us! None of us are good at genjutsu and we can't catch it!" The sensei said, begging along with his team to get Itachi to help them catch Tora.

Itachi sighed it had been six months since he became a chunin, six blissful months of not having to deal with that demon cat. Then again the previous teams had always had a genjutsu user on them. He wondered why Hokage-sama had sent a team without a genjutsu specialist, or an Uchiha to catch the feline.

"If I accept I will be the leader of the team for the duration of the mission which means all of you will follow my orders, and I will get your sensei's payment," Itachi stated.

The jounin-sensei frowned, but the team agreed to his terms. And so began the elusive task of finding Tora, which he told the team a few plans for how to get the cat to look him in the eyes.

_-6 hours later and numerous run ins with the dangerous feline-_

Tora was backed into a corner with the walls to high for it to jump, even with it using chakra. The cat was glaring at his chest, being careful to not look at his eyes as it hissed. Itachi refused to even consider that cat a female. To him it was a monster.

"Meow."

"Oh no," Itachi groaned, everytime that blasted cat meowed like that it pulled out some kind of new trick.

It's eyes turned red and red chakra bubbled out cloaking the feline, making longer ears and a longer tail out of red chakra. Itachi barely managed to dodge even with his sharingan as the cat clawed his goggles off nearly getting his eyes. Then it dashed off faster than ever through the crowded streets causing screams of mass panic.

Hiruzen sighed as the Anbu appeared in his room. "It's Tora isn't it?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Naruto has given it a one-tailed cloak I assume?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Bring the boy here."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Ten minutes and Naruto was brought in. "What do you want old man?"

"Why did you give Tora even more of the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"She requested it."

"I told you to stop giving her chakra!"

"Master Tora is scarier than you," Naruto responded dismissively.

Hiruzen's eye twitched ever since that cat had met Naruto the boy had become more flippant. More cat like if he was considering the subject at hand. The only authority he seemed to respond to would be Tora currently.

He also had a feeling the Kyuubi was part of the reason, but at least Naruto didn't call the biju his master. When he had questioned Naruto had claimed Tora as scarier than the Kyuubi.

Hiruzen didn't believe it.

At least Naruto was still loyal to Konoha and wanted to be Hokage. He sighed, "You're dismissed."

Naruto walked out the room.

"Tora is now to be considered a B-Rank Mission. Only the teams with genjutsu users or a Uchiha with an active Sharingan are to be allowed to take the mission," The Hokage declared and got to work on the paperwork.

Hiruzen hated that cat.

* * *

**A/n: I wish Crack was a genre. It is needed for how crazy this story will be getting. It's a pretty good break though from Akuma-sensei and getting ready for hopefully working on Gosutoai. Maybe.**


	3. B-Rank Tora

Hell Cat

**By: **TheDeadGirlRisen

**Beta'ed by: **_N/A_

* * *

**Author Notes: **And Tora continues to cause chaos and learn new tricks. And Naruto starts a cult. Also I forgot to mention that this story was inspired by a friend of mine on a discord server. So thanks Hatake.

**Word Count: **4,505

**Date Written: **6/18/19 (500), 6/24/19 - 6/25/19

**Date Posted: **6/25/19

* * *

"_There's something to be said for leaving a threat to get stronger over time..."_

* * *

B-Rank Tora

* * *

Tobirama wished he could do something about the cat that Madara had taught. It was creating havoc and more often then not was creating chaos around the village. And she was even influencing the villages Jinchuuriki. Tobirama sighed.

How could a simple cat even use the biju chakra without dying? It had been a year since the feline had managed to use 1 tail of chakra, and it had gotten smarter and faster.

Even more worrying was that it seemed to be developing an immunity to genjutsus. The sharingan still worked, but it seemed to be able to break out of low level genjutsus. Tobirama glared at the cat as it stared at him from where it was captured in a carrier. "I need to find a way to stop that cat."

"There is nothing you can do, after all we are just spirits," Madara said smugly.

"You have managed to train it, I can find my own animal to train," he stated, even though he had already started training a cat.

"Yet Tora has the kyuubi's power on her side, no mere animal will be able to withstand against her."

"We'll see about that," Tobirama stated even though he knew Madara was correct, he would need to find his own way of getting a cat biju chakra in hopes of countering Tora. Or at least to be able to convince the jinchuuriki to not give Tora demon chakra.

Which was why he had taken the initiative of training a ninneko. Now he had to go see if the Jinchuuriki was willing to give his cat some Kyuubi's chakra.

_-An hour later-_

Tobirama sighed, Naruto as the Jinchuuriki's name was, kept refusing to give his cat, Yuusha, any of the biju's chakra.

Reason being that Tora while utterly terrifying, treated him pretty nicely. Even brought him ramen coupons occasionally. Even having Yuusha tell Naruto about spirts didn't seem to help. Although learning the boy could speak to cats was interesting. Still it was frustrating that Naruto wouldn't stop helping Tora, or at the very least even the playing field.

The one good thing was that Naruto nor the Kyuubi had known that Madara was the one teaching the cat. Naruto said that he and the Kyuubi will discuss what to do about the information. Apparently the tailed beast once hearing Tora was sponsored by Madara didn't wish to help the cat anymore, but Naruto did.

Tobirama would take what he could get though.

It had been a week since Yuusha had visited bringing the news of how cats can see spirits and that the Nidaime Hokage had been training Yuusha in order to take down Tora. Who was apparently being trained by Madara Uchiha.

The Kyuubi was very angry at this, and wanted to refuse giving his chakra to Tora. But after a week of arguing they came to the agreement. It helped that Madara was dead, but Kyuubi decided if he was going to be helping the Uchiha, Naruto needed to get stronger for it so he wouldn't die so easily.

Also the Kyuubi was pissed that the academy was sabotaging Naruto's progress.

Next time Tora came Naruto told Tora Kyuubi's terms. Tora grinned upon hearing this and nodded, "As my minion you need to get stronger, but you yourself are unable to see spirits…" Tora paused and tilted her head.

"Madara suggests that you get the summoning contract to cats, and that you get some cat blood in you. He suspects that if you become more cat, then you will be able to see and hear spirits," Tora paused, "He says that he isn't sure though."

"How do I get the cat contract?"

Tora once again tilted her head, and Naruto realized that was her way of listening to Madara. "He says it is in the Uchiha Clan compound and you will have to steal it. Or I could see if I can steal it for you I suppose..." Tora looked at him assessingly.

"I have started learning about pranking people and escaping like you suggested Master. Maybe I can try and If I don't get it by the next time you visit then you can get it for me?"

Tora gave a nod and filled up her Kyuubi chakra. The last thing she did was tell him the location of the scroll.

With that Naruto left to scout out the Uchihas. Over the course of the next month he learned the place and how to act like a Uchiha so that when he was henged they couldn't detect him unless they had their sharingan active.

One thing he had done was start teaching the Uchiha children about Tora, telling them of her power and strength and how smart she was. If she was being trained by Madara, then to Naruto it made sense she should have other Uchiha's as her minions.

And they helped him create a distraction when it was time for him to steal the scroll. With the fellow minions of Tora getting the adults away he was easily able to nick the scroll. He went back to his apartment.

"Did you get it?" Shisui asked.

"Yes, I did."

Shisui had been the first person he recruited to joining him as a minion of Tora. Shisui had been the one to find him trying to infiltrate the Uchiha Compound. Afterwards he had forced Naruto to tell what he was doing.

Seeming amused by Naruto telling Shisui that Tora told him to get the cat summoning scroll, he decided to help out, saying that Tora always managed to make him laugh. So long as he wasn't the one who had to capture it anyways.

It was Shisui's idea to gather others to help out. And Naruto said only those who would respect Tora should be allowed.

Naruto was Tora's first minion, and Shisui was her second. Also after a month of getting to know the guy Naruto had revealed the full truth to him. About the ghosts and the kyuubi. Shisui had given a mischievous smirk at that.

Now Naruto was waiting for Tora to appear so he could tell her of what all he had done, and introduce her to the new minions. "Did you get the scroll?"

"Yes Master Tora," He started as he put some tuna down for her. "I also have recruited some new minions for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes they are waiting for you in the other apartment room."

Madara chuckled as he followed Tora around, such interesting things always happened. Though he also had Tobirama to thank for this. The foolish albino had told Naruto about Madara, seeming to try and get the blonde boy to stop helping Tora. Madara suspected that the Kyuubi had said no, and that the boy managed to convince it otherwise.

Then he had another chance to experiment with the living world, that being able to train the boy. All they needed to do was get the boy to be able to see ghosts, which may seem impossible, but if cats were able to do it, then perhaps the boy could become cat-like enough to be able to see them.

But the boy first needed the summoning scroll.

A couple months after they issued this goal they returned to find the boy had in fact got the scroll. Not only that, but he had gone an extra step in recruiting new minions for Tora. He followed after the cat and boy and arrived in a room with a group of 10 to 20 Uchiha children, all of them bowing to Tora.

Madara sweatdropped as they started giving her gifts, mostly of cans of tuna, to appease her so she wouldn't maul them.

Tora meowed and Naruto grinned, "Master Tora thanks you for all your gifts, and wants you to line up in front of her so she can remember you scents. So long as you do not try and capture her, Master Tora will not maul you."

The kids did, and Madara realized with a horrified and proud feeling that Tora had managed to create her own cult, all thanks to the jinchuuriki. It was good to be a ghost, Madara glanced over as Tobirama appeared. His smirk turned malevolent, "Come to witness Tora's cult?"

Tobirama seemed to pale even more his mouth fell open in an undignified manner and Madara cackled at his enemy's misfortune. Tobirama shook his head and floated away. Madara was proud of Tora, and the Jinchuuriki for causing Tobirama headaches even in the afterlife. It was a shame that Hashirama had moved onto the pure world to be with that Uzumaki wife of his.

Madara was sure his rival would have gotten a good laugh out of it as well, so long as Tobirama wasn't in the room that was.

With Tora done learning all of her new minions she and Naruto returned to his apartment. It took some of his guidance but soon Naruto signed the contract and knew the hand signs, now all they had to do was find a spot for him to start practice his summoning. Tora leapt onto his shoulder and they found a training area with a huge flat area.

So Naruto began summoning, it took him a few tries and using the Kyuubi's chakra, but he did manage to summon the Boss Cat, who was as big as the trees.

"You are not a Uchiha," The boss summon spoke looking at Naruto.

Madara sighed at that, he wished the boy was, Naruto would have been a much better successor to his eye of the moon plan than Obitio was. The fact he was the jinchuuriki didn't help though since he would have to have the boy killed extracting the nine tails.

It may seem against his plan to help train the boy, but Obito had also been training by him, if he couldn't handle a bit of a challenge, then it was the man's own fault.

Tora meowed, and Madara wished he had Naruto's ability to understand cat. The boss seemed surprised, then it glanced at him.

"Interesting, I suppose it would be of worthwhile pursuit. Tora, Madara, hold onto the summoner and we will reverse summon you to our realm to begin the experiments," The boss summon stated before disappearing in a large puff of smoke.

Madara and Tora both placed a hand on the boy. A couple minutes later and their surroundings changed.

Tora was not having a good day, and it was all because of that demon cat that shared his masks name. He was a member of the elite, and Anbu, yet because of that blasted cat he was stuck chasing around various illusions of said cat.

Stupid bunshin no jutsu.

Stupid cat.

There were thousands of these illusions, and they were hiding in various places. The team of genin that was supposed to catch Tora had reported the illusions, and the Hokage had sent a squad of Anbu to help disperse the illusions.

Sure it wasn't hard work, but it was annoying. There was still no sign of the real cat.

Naruto was really excited the summoning cats had agreed to help him learn to see spirits, though he had to promise not to tell anyone else about the ability. And he had to get Shisui to swear secrecy, and sign the cat contract.

Anyways they were now about to do the cat blood transfusion to see if that would grant him the ability. They warned him of the risk of death, but Naruto didn't care he wanted to be the best minion he could be for Tora. Training under Madara would help him be a better minion.

They put him under.

When he woke up he felt no different, and still couldn't see Madara. After a bit of testing, they found he now had better senses. His reflexes had also increased.

Since that didn't work they got to work on thinking about another way. "Madara asks if you have sage mode," Tora stated looking at the boss.

"We do, it wouldn't hurt to teach it to you… sure why not."

And with that Naruto and Tora began training in sage mode.

Tora hated his job, it had been a month since the demon cat had created thousands of illusions of herself and disappeared. Madam Shijimi was very displeased at their lack of being able to find the blasted cat.

They had used all the tracking skills they could, and the trail ended at an empty training field. What made matters worse was that Naruto was also missing. And then there was that blasted cult of evil cat worshipers. They were causing their own chaos, making their own bunshins of said cat just to trick them.

What used to just be some Uchiha kids, now incorporated other clan kids and some civilians kids. No one older than 11 seemed to be joining at least. Another odd thing was that the only kids who vehemently denied the evil Tora was the ones who were in Naruto's class. In their opinion since Naruto was the crazy dead last who liked the evil Tora than that was enough reason to avoid the cat.

Tora felt like crying, as the cat was giving him a bad rep since his mask was the Tora mask.

As another month passed Tora started to create a plan, that Itachi kid was going to become an Anbu soon, he just knew it, and while the higher ups were planning to give the kid a weasel mask... Tora was going to take it for himself and give Itachi the Tora mask. Sure it would take some trickery, but he was a ninja! He should totally be able to pull this off. He shuddered as a cold feeling enveloped him. It had been two months since the real tora had shown up.

Hearing the screams of panic and fear, he just knew that _she_ had returned.

Naruto beamed as he mastered sage mode, it had only taken him a month to learn, but Master Tora was still working on learning it. Sage mode did help him though to see Madara. His eyes would go cat like and turn an almost luminescent blue. His whiskers were colored a darker blue almost black color.

So while Master Tora continued working on her sage mode, he began his training under Madara and the summoning cats.

Two months after they had first arrived and Tora had managed to master sage mode. And then it was time for them to leave back to konoha. Tora gave a sharp grin as her eyes turned purple and took held a slit, the sign she had merged the kyuubi's chakra and sage mode.

Naruto could do that as well and it made him stronger and faster. For Tora, gennin had no chance of catching her if they were chasing after her. Needless to say the feline was ready to cause some chaos.

With a puff they were back and Tora went to cause chaos. Naruto went to go see how his apartment was, and check in with Shisui and tell him not to tell anybody about cats being able to see spirts.

The hokage sighed as he looked at the cat in the carrier, it had been a week since Tora's return and it had taken them this long to capture and contain her. The cat had apparently been off learning sage mode of all things, and since Naruto was gone… Hiruzen had a sinking feeling that the boy had learned sage mode as well.

Soon the cat was returned to Madam Shijimi who was still upset it had taken them this long to find her 'precious innocent little kitten.'

Hiruzen didn't know why the cat hadn't killed the woman yet, it certainly could. He sighed and decided to contact Naruto and see why he and Tora decided to learn sage mode, and how, and where the two of them have been.

When Naruto entered his office, Hiruzen was slightly shocked, though not as much as he should have been, to see the boy have sage mode active.

"Naruto, where did you learn sage mode?"

"The cat summons."

Hiruzen stifled a sigh, of course Naruto would manage to get the cat summoning contract from the Uchiha clan. "Why do you have your sage mode active."

"I was told to practice sage mode as much as I can."

"Who gave you the idea of getting the cat contract and learning sage mode."

"Tora was the one who told me."

Hiruzen paused at that, why did Naruto seem so amused by that statement. "Where did Tora get the idea of giving you the cat contract and sage mode?"

Naruto tilted his head slightly before answering, "I couldn't say."

Hiruzen just knew that Naruto had the answer, but was refusing to tell him. He sighed, curse that blasted cat. "Your teachers have been told to assign you extra homework since you have been missing the past couple months."

Naruto dropped at that, "Aww."

-_1 year later-_

"I'm getting to old for this," Hiruzen grumbled. Tora spent more time in Konoha then it did with it's owner, and was now able to be loose for weeks at a time before someone manages to capture the cat. He had given up on sending any individual team to catch it, instead whoever managed to catch it got the mission money. If they worked with someone the money was split equally. It made it easier than just assigning a team to try and catch it.

And it had just recently escaped again.

Naruto was currently in his apartment learning from Madara who had been teaching him taijutsu and how to increase his speed and strength. "Minion, I would like a second tails worth of they Kyuubi's chakra," Tora spoke upon entering his apartment.

Naruto simply nodded, "I will talk to the Kyuubi."

A quick conversation later and Naruto was Tora was now able to access two tails of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Thank you, now time to go back to spying on the fat clan…" with that Tora turned and left.

Itachi relaxed as he was now an Anbu, no more having to catch that demon cat Tora. though somehow he got stuck with the Tora mask. Totally not fair. The only thing giving him stress now was worrying about the old farts and his father who wanted to rebel against Konoha. Most of the clan was against it though, because people accepted them in Konoha, especially since they were pretty much the only people who could regularly stop Tora.

Itachi hated the Tora cult that most of the younger children seemed to have taken up though, he was just glad Sasuke was smart enough to stay away from that craziness. Itachi made his way to the Hokage tower, hoping to get a nice mission that got him away from Konoha for a week or two. His Tora senses were going off and he knew that cat was about to do something that Itachi wanted no part of.

Nor did he want to bring to attention that Naruto somehow was using a version of the Uchiha Taijutsu. The only way to know it was a different version was because it used several moves that Itachi had never seen before. Itachi would have chalked it up to Naruto copying Sasuke, but some of the Uchiha moves weren't taught to younger members.

So Itachi decided to blame his cousin Shishu.

After all his crazy best friend had decided to join the weird cult that Tora had. Itachi paused as he saw Tora walking towards him, it's eyes glowing purple and a cruel gleam to them. Itachi jumped up to the roof to avoid the cat from hell and twitched when it jumped up after him.

"Leave me alone," Itachi stated flatly glaring at the cat.

It seemed amused, "Meow."

Itachi shuddered and suddenly the cat expanded to the size of a tiger. Itachi whimpered and fled as it leapt at him with chakra enhanced claws.

Hiruzen stared at the Tora masked Anbu in front of him, the Uchiha heir was normally more composed then this.. which meant... "What did the cat do now?"

"It increased to the size of a tiger."

Hiruzen sighed, "Thank you for informing me… the cat's already made us a laughing stock for making it a B-rank threat…" The hokage paused as a thought came to him.

"Get me Naruto!"

Itachi bowed and left.

-_A few minutes later-_

"You need something old man?"

"Yes, you are able to understand Tora, correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I would like you to help me negotiate with Tora."

"Ehh?" Naruto frowned confused. "What do you want with my Master?"

"I would like to speak with her about taking a vacation to another shinobi village."

Naruto's head tilted a bit and he nodded. "Alright when do you want the meeting?"

"As soon as possible."

"Give me a few minutes to find Master Tora and see if she is willing to meet with you."

Naruto glanced at the cackling Uchiha, he seemed overly amused about what the old man had proposed. Naruto closed his eyes and using his sage mode, which he constantly had active, he found Tora's familar chakra and went towards her.

Coming across her she looked at him, "You need something minion?"

"Old man Hokage wants to talk with you about vacationing in another village."

Tora paused and then gave a grin, "Interesting, very well let us go speak with him."

The cat jumped and sat on top of his head. Madara smirked, "I wonder where the hokage will want to send Tora…"

"I don't know, but it might be interesting to visit another village. They made it back to the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen watched as Naruto entered with Tora sitting calmly on top of his head. "Tora has agreed to listen to what you have to say."

"I would like for you to go visit another hidden village and have fun in it, preferably Iwa or Kumo."

"Master Tora asks what does she get out of it." Naruto said after a moment.

"It would take longer for them to be able to catch her. Since they do not know what to expect than they won't be prepared."

"Why Kumo and Iwa?"

Hiruzen smirked, "Old grudges."

"Master Tora agrees, just point her in the right direction." Naruto said after she nodded her head.

Hiruzen chuckled and showed Tora what direction. She jumped down and he watched as Naruto bent down and offered his hand. She bit it and the kyuubi's chakra started flowing into her. The chakra soon stopped and another moment later her eyes turned blue and she grew in size before bounding off, straight towards Iwa.

He smirked, this would teach Onoki for making fun of him and his village for making Tora a B-rank threat. See how he liked it when Tora was terrorizing him and his village!

In the other hand the next year was rather peaceful besides for Itachi having to murder the Uchiha elder council and his father. And then having to go missing nin. At least he would be able to keep an eye on that organization Jiraiya had told him about.

He was also quite amused when Onoki sent a message asking him what kind of experiments they were doing that produced Tora. Hiruzen was quite happy to answer that they did no experiments, but that Tora did it herself.

It was slightly worrying though when Onoki said Tora had learned the hiding like a mole technique.

Hiruzen was gleeful when he saw that Onoki quickly agreed with Hiruzen saying Tora was a B-rank threat. Course he heard that A thought that both of them were crazy, but whenever Tora was returned Hiruzen planned to direct it to Kumo next.

Naruto smiled happily, it had been a few years since Hiruzen had started sending Tora to annoy Iwa and Kumo. He tried for Kiri, but Master Tora refused to go to a place with so much water.

Master Tora of course visited every few months in order to top up, but she seemed pretty amused by terrorizing other villages. Though she did say that since he was about to graduate she might stay in Konoha for a while to see what his team was like.

Today was the graduation test, and Naruto was as prepared as he could be. The only thing he was worried about was the bunshin no jutsu. He could do it, if he was allowed to create 50 of them. It had taken tree walking and water walking even to get it that low.

If he tried to force the chakra into an amount smaller than 50 than his clones would turn into progressively worse grey blobs. The smaller amount of clones the worse they became. Soon the test was at the last part, the ninjutsu section.

"Create 3 bunshins, no more no less."

Naruto's heart dropped. Creating the hand seal he tried to use the smallest drop of chakra he could. 3 grey blobs appeared.

"You fail."

And so Naruto sat dejected on the swing. Then Mizuki came to him and told him of a way to pass.

Which led to him stealing the forbidden scroll and learning the kage bunshin no jutsu. Madara told him to memorize the Edo tensei as well. Naruto started to, but before he could finish Iruka and Mizuki came upon him.

One event to another and Tora showed up leading to her quickly batting the traitor into a tree and then holding Mizuki down with a paw the size of a wolf while hissing menacingly. Iruka terrified of her gave Naruto a headband; making it so Naruto was now a genin of Konoha.

"She has grown huge… I guess that's why Kumo and Iwa have made her an A-rank this past year…" Hiruzen mused as he looked at his crystal ball.

"Can't say I blame them… she seems to be the size of that Yugito girl when she transformed into Matatabi. Now that was an interesting chunin exam," Hiruzen continued out loud. "I wonder if those two fought, and if so who won… I'll have to ask A. Or have Naruto ask Tora."

"Sir, do you want me to update our bingo book?" One of his Anbu asked.

"Yes, now who should Naruto be on a team with?"

"Well you did mention you wanted to have Shisui become a jounin instructor, perhaps have him pair with Kakashi? Then Naruto can be part of team seven instead of the other deadlast."

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes that sounds good."

Naruto, Tora and Madara looked at the newest bingo book entry in the newest edition.

**Name: **Tora

**Threat Level:** A-Rank

**Gender:** Female

**Abilities**: Biju Chakra, Sage Chakra, Combination of the two chakra. Basic three ninjutsu, sensor, chakra absorbing.

**Bounty**: A-rank mission pay for whoever turns her in alive to Konoha.

**Extra Info: **Has a cult.

* * *

**A/n: **And now were starting to get to the real action. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. A-Rank Tora

Hell Cat

**By: **TheDeadGirlRisen

**Beta'ed by: **_N/A_

* * *

**Author Notes:** This chapter was painfully slow to write.

**Word Count: **2,175

**Date Written: **September-October

**Date Posted: **10/3

* * *

"_... which is that you should not let it grow to strong lest it destroys you."_

* * *

A-Rank Tora

* * *

Naruto was stroking Tora's fur as he sat in a room with Sasuke and Sakura. Shisui was also there grumbling about late teachers. He had explained that he would be learning how to be a jounin sensei from Kakashi. Or at least that was the excuse the Hokage told him.

Shisui confided in them that he believed it was to keep an eye on them.

"I am going to maul that teacher of yours for being late," Tora announced.

Naruto winced, "Poor Kakashi, he has earned Master Tora's ire."

Shisui bowed his head, "Rest in peace Kakashi. I'm tired of waiting for him, so let's just get this over with. We're supposed to introduce ourselves, if my memory of my own genin introduction is anything to go by."

"Can we have an example please?"

"Let's see, my name is Shisui Uchiha, I like Master Tora, I dislike traitors, my dream is to serve Naruto as his Anbu Commander when he becomes Hokage. Ladies first."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke-kun, I dislike the crazy Naruto-baka. My dream is to marry Sasuke-kun."

Shisui chuckled as Sasuke shuddered. He nodded to his cousin to go next, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes, I dislike the crazy cat worshipers, my ambition is to kill Itachi."

Tora hissed at him, and it was only the petting from Naruto that stopped her from mauling Sasuke. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like Master Tora, I dislike those who oppose her. My goal is to become Hokage for Master Tora," He answered grinning.

"Right, well you lot are not yet genin of Konoha, there is one more test. This test has a pass ration of only 33%. Please prepare yourselves for the test, which is tomorrow at 7 at training field 7," Shisui paused and stroked a non existent beard, thinking about something, "Right! I remembered, I'm supposed to tell you lot that it is recommended you don't eat breakfast. Alright, you're dismissed now."

With that the group split up.

Kakashi blinked as he stared at the empty room. Not even the assistant teacher he was assigned was here. Going to the roof he saw a note on the ground. 'Already told them to meet at training field 7.'

Well than. Looks like his assistant was eager.

The next morning he got up and grabbed the bells and the timer. He raced Gai, winning of course. He avoided the black cat that liked to cross his path, he helped the old lady down to carry her groceries and stock the kitchen. He read Icha Icha in the park for an hour or two, he got scolded by Iruka for not having tested his newest brats yet.

Yep life was good. Still he should probably get this farce of a test over with. After all these years he stopped hoping that a team would pass. So he went to test the team and found out that the three genin hopefuls and potential jounin instructor were waiting for him. Oh and an annoyed looking cat.

It seems as if blondie was a cat lover. Great. Kakashi paused a moment trying to think why the blond brat was familiar. Ah well it probably wasn't important. He began the test and taught the kiddies about the fundamentals. Good times. Though that cat nearly took off all his masks.

And somehow these three brats managed to pass. Now he was stuck with the cat boy, duck butt and pinkie. Oh and the assistant that was his new errand boy. He sighed as he told them to meet tomorrow, now he would have to actually drill in teamwork to them. And maybe they can learn from him if they pay attention.

They need to look underneath the underneath after all.

A few weeks pass with his assistant training the brats for a few hours in the morning until he showed up. Then they would do a couple missions and Kakashi started going over the things they learned in the academy to drill in those basic formations.

Oh and apparently blondies cat was Tora the demon cat. Blondie was Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato. Duck Butt was the Uchiha brat that was related to Itachi. And Pinkie was some flower or another.

Most of the time the demon cat wasn't around though. Which was good. He heard the rumours about that cat and frankly he found it laughable that such a tiny little creature inspired such terror.

A couple weeks of doing missions and his brats complained about them. Hokage-sama was even kind enough to let them go on a C-rank mission. Off to Wave they go to protect a bridge builder from bandits.

A small group of people saw them off. Including the cat, which now had sharingan eyes… where did the cat get them? He hadn't heard anything about a Uchiha dying of losing their eyes.

They went off and has a bit of fun against the demon of the mist. His little students were only slightly traumatized by him. Well actually only Sasuke and Sakura were slightly traumatized.

Naruto just used sage mode and kyuubi chakra to destroy the mirrors Zabuza's apprentice had used. Then he also subdued Zabuza, who wasn't expecting Naruto to summon the boss cat. The mercenaries didn't stand a chance.

Why was Naruto still a genin?

Oh. Right. He had to go through chunin exams. Which were coming up soon. Kakashi grinned underneath his mask. He knew just how to get rid of one of his brats.

The Hokage sighed as Kakashi reported the mission. The man really could put in some better details. Ah well, the students had given him a pretty good idea of what happened. Naruto was definitely ready to be chunin, power wise. But was he smart enough to lead missions?

He would find out during these chunin exams. As he thought Kakashi recommended his team and they signed up. Gazing through his crystal ball he kept an eye on Naruto, even as he continued his paperwork.

Glancing as Naruto sat at the table, he saw Tora sitting with the boy. Stretching he looked out the window. Only to pause when he saw another Tora. He sighed, of course Tora would create bunshins to cause havoc. The Tora at his window meowed and lept at him. Reflexes had him stabbing the cat, even though he knew it was only a bunshin.

Only to see it burst into smoke.

His heart sank.

Naruto had taught the cat Kage Bunshin.

She popped off the last dango ball on the stick and threw it at a tree. Anko was bored, she had just finished sending the little kiddies into the big old playground, and had finished her plate of dango with a backdrop of screams.

Today was a wonderful day. Until her day was interrupted with information about Orochimaru being in the forest of death. Out of all the Uchiha's, why would Orochimaru pick the brat who was Itachi's brother?

Actually, she just answered her own question. Orochimaru would expect that the brat could reach the same potential as his brother, and would be manipulatable due to the kids desire for revenge.

Alas Orochimaru managed to escape.

Now though she could watch the preliminaries. That brat, Sasuke, had the curse seal. His teammates included the cat brat, and the pink brat. Only the cat brat made an impressive showing among them.

The only other interesting fight was between a sand brat who used sand and Gai's mini-me. Unfortunately the sandy sand brat won. The other winners included an Aburame, a Nara, a Puppeteer, A wind user, and a Hyuuga. Oh and a sound lackey.

Should be a fairly interesting chunin exams.

Naruto and the Kyuubi grinned as the white-haired pervert loosened the seal, they could finally access more than one tail of chakra. Now he could practice using more and once he was able to handle it he could give Master Tora more chakra as well. He wasn't particularly worried about the chunin exams. His opponent was just a Hyuuga, and a branch member.

Madara had told them they weren't allowed to know main branch techniques, and that with his training even a main branch would be easy to defeat. Still at least the white-haired pervert was of some use, helping him create a personal summoning seal for Master Tora on his arm.

Now he could summon Master Tora whenever he needed to. The white-haired pervert was also teaching him the Rasengan, though the man had been disappointed that Naruto had the cat summoning contract, saying he had been planning on having the boy sign the toad contract.

Still Naruto managed to learn the Rasengan in time for the final stage.

He grinned as he faced off against the branch member, he fully planned on humiliating his enemy, especially since the Hyuuga's style of closing off chakra points wouldn't work on him for long. Being the host of the Kyuubi did have some perks after all.

Still he had been trained by Madara Uchiha, and Naruto knew that the Uchiha's were one of the strongest clans. Of course he may be slightly biased since most of his friends were Uchiha's. His best friend being Shisui and his right-hand man for serving Master Tora.

"Please do stop talking," Naruto said interrupting the Hyuuga as he tried to reveal his family's sordid affairs. "I already know all about the curse seal and that you're just a branch member."

That pissed off the boy and they continued to fight. Naruto started to tune the boy out as he kept repeating the same lines. Eventually the boy did manage to surprise him by knowing Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, normally he would have to wait for the hyuuga to stop spinning, but he wondered if the Rasengan would be able to break through.

Creating a shadow clone to help form the Rasengan he attacked and broke through the 'ultimate defensive shield' of the Hyuugas. With that move he surprised the branch member enough that he was able to hold a kunai to his throat.

He was declared winner.

The rest of the matches happened until during Gaara and Sasuke's match a genjutsu was placed. Naruto was waken up by Sakura and they chased after Sasuke.

"No," Jiraiya stated firmly to the two advisors who wanted him to be Hokage. "How about I find Tsunade?" He suggested, anything to not be named Hokage. He already had to deal with enough just being Konoha's spymaster, and recently having taken to teaching his godson.

Who was Tora's lead minion in her cult. He knew that Naruto had already asked the two advisors if he could be Hokage and they told him not until he was a jounin. Kid was chunin now at least with Shikamaru.

The advisors agreed and so Jiraiya went to go get his student to take him on a trip. Along the way he started to have the boy learn elemental chakra, since it could be practiced while they were on the move. To his surprise, Naruto had two. Wind affinity like his father and mother, and fire affinity which neither of his parents had.

Orochimaru scowled as he saw the three boss summons that faced off against Manda. A Slug, Toad, and Cat. If it had just been two boss summons he might have been fine, but against three he wasn't willing to take the risk. "Take us away," Orochimaru instructed.

His old teammates may have won this time, but next time he would win for sure. He should focus on retrieving Sasuke instead.

Tsunade sat in her new office still trying to understand how she had been convinced to return. Naruto Uzumaki was a weird boy, saying he wanted to be Hokage for someone he called Tora. She started to go through the paperwork and learn the current state of affairs. As she glanced at some of the unfinished paperwork Sarutobi-sensei had left she saw one form that was to make someone called Tora an S-rank threat.

Who was this Tora? She opened up a bingo book and flipped through it. Then stared when she saw a picture of a cat in the book.

The cat that was named Tora.

Just what sort of insanity had happened since she had been gone? Reading over the bingo book she scoffed. There was no way a simple cat could be that strong. Calling in the Koharu and Homura she questioned them about this.

They shuddered, "Tora has become a bane to Konoha, though Sarutobi at least managed to somewhat lesen the chaos caused by that cat by sending _it_ to Kumo and Iwa."

"Danzo even tried to kill Tora himself and lost an eye to it."

"Really?"

"Yes, he has a grudge against Tora because of it," Homura informed Tsunade with a quick chuckle.

"Do you think I should sign the form Sarutobi left behind to make Tora a S-rank threat?"

"Yes," The both agreed.

So Tsunade filled in the paperwork.


End file.
